Oogoe Diamond
by duskglow
Summary: Harry and Ginny are estranged from each other because of his actions on the day he won the war. What happens when he has to go away, maybe forever? Based upon the AKB48 song "Oogoe Diamond" (but NOT a songfic).


It was morning in the Weasley house, where Harry was staying while he figured out what to do with his life. While the Weasleys hadn't fully forgiven Harry for walking into his death, they also understood why he did it, and thus, while things got tense every now and then, they had taken him in as one of their own.

The smell of bacon was wafting upstairs, and there was a knock on the door. "Oi, Harry!", he heard. "Wake up! Breakfast! And you've got mail! And the ruddy owl won't let anyone take it! OW! Gerroff me you stupid bird! Ow!" The sound of Ron's feet receded down the stairs, cursing all owlhood forevermore, as the flapping of powerful wings followed him.

Harry chuckled to himself, grabbed his glasses off the nightstand, and trudged downstairs. Sure enough, the family was stationed around the table, digging into breakfast. Molly's eyes were still haunted by the loss of Fred, and George never was the same. Ginny pointedly turned away from him and bit into her bacon.

"Morning, Harry", Molly said, and Arthur mumbled his greeting through a bite of toast.

"Morning, Mrs. Weasley".

"Molly, it's Molly! How many times do I have to tell you it's Molly! I already lost one son and Merlin be damned if I'm going to lose another!"

"Alright, Molly", Harry smiled, knowing that this would play out again just as it had for the past year. He could never think of her as Molly, even as he thought of her as Mum.

Harry grabbed the owl, that was still whaling on Ron, to Ron's great relief. Ron got up to resume his breakfast.

The owl finally settled down as Harry removed the letter, and without even stopping to pick up a piece of bacon, it pecked Ron one finally time and flew out the window.

Harry filled his plate with food and sat down, then he opened the letter. It had an unfamiliar seal on it, and appeared to be written with impossibly white paper, not parchment. As he read, his eyes widened.

"What is it?", Ron asked, through bites of food.

"Ron, that's rude!", Molly said. "Don't talk with your mouth full, and he'll tell us when he's ready. Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, barely hearing what was being said.

Mr. Harry Potter

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole

England

Mister Potter, we write to you representing the New York Sweepers, which I am sure you will recognize as one of the most prestigious quidditch teams in the entire world.

We have been following your career closely and would like to congratulate you on your victory in your battle against the "Dark Lord" Voldemort. Of course, we regret the loss of your friends and countrymen, but we recognize the danger that he posed, and are thus grateful that you were able to accomplish all that you did.

We are aware that you were not able to finish school for many reasons, so to express our gratefulness, we present the following offer:

We hereby offer a position on one of our farm teams, the Toledo Titwillows. If you accept this position, you will relocate to the city of Toledo, Ohio. You will finish your education at the Toledo Institute of Magic, one of the premier magical institutions in the States, and you will then have the option of continuing your education at the University of Toledo.

Once your education is completed, and assuming that your performance with the Toledo Titwillows is satisfactory, you will have the option of playing professionally with the New York Sweepers. Based upon your past performance, we do not think this will be an issue.

Your education will be fully paid for, you will be provided with lodging and a monthly stipend, and you may bring one companion if you choose.

Please respond at your earliest convenience.

Albert Sweeperson,

New York Sweepers

New York, New York

Without a word, Harry handed the letter to Ron, whose eyes widened as well. "Bloody hell, Harry", he breathed.

"Language!", Molly reported sharply.

"Sorry, Mum", Ron said, "But that's bloody amazing!"

Molly's mouth opened again, but she finally gave up. "What is?"

Ron looked at Harry, who nodded.

"Harry's been offered the chance to play professional quidditch!"

Ginny's fork dropped. She fumbled to pick it up again and kept eating, still not meeting his eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ginny", Molly said, "Are you still angry about what he did? That was a year ago!"

'What he did? What he did", Ginny said, barely concealing her rage. "He dumped me and then walked willingly to his death! Like I'm supposed to just get over that?"

"We've had this conversation a thousand times", Arthur said. "Are you going to hold a grudge for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know", Ginny said, now picking at her bacon. "But I'm going to try".

Harry looked at her sorrowfully. Then he looked at the rest of the family.

"I did what I had to, and I'm done apologizing. Where's my owl", he asked, jumping up from his seat. "I'm going to do it."

A tear leaked from Molly's eye. "Harry.."

Harry turned around. He walked over to Molly and gave her a hug. "I have to do this. For me."

Molly gave him a watery smile. "I know, dear". She patted his hand. "But I can't lose another son…"

"You won't be losing me", he assured her. "But I need to do this".

He then disentangled himself from Molly and went in search of his owl.

=== Oogoe ===

A week later, all had been confirmed. The entire family went with him to the tube station to see him off, as he was going to be travelling muggle. He pulled his trunk behind him, with the entire Weasley family - including Ginny - in tow. She didn't want to come, but they made her come anyway.

As the family said their tearful goodbyes, Harry looked over at Ginny, even though she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Ginny, I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to lose you. But now, I think I have. I'm sorry."

She nodded, almost imperceptibly, and the train arrived. With a tear in his eyes, he touched her cheek gently, and walked onto the train. Tears started to well up in her eyes, from an unbidden and hidden place, but he didn't see them. It was too late.

As the doors closed, Harry pressed his face against the glass, and waved silently. To the surprise of everyone, Ginny ran towards the train, shouting "Harry! I'm sorry! I love you! I've always loved you! I can't breathe, I love you so much!" Harry's eyes opened wide as the train started to pull away, and Ginny fell to the ground, weeping inconsolably. "I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sorry… I forgive you…"

Her parents came and helped her up. And as the train entered the tunnel, taking her hopes and dreams with it, Ginny allowed herself to be led away. It was over. But now she knew.

 _Shimatte okenai oogoe daiyamondo._

A/N This is a fic based upon the AKB48 song "Oogoe Diamond". I don't think I can leave it here, so there will probably be more chapters. But I wanted to write this, and so write it I did. Thanks for reading.


End file.
